Tempting Bonds
by bonegeisha
Summary: Itachi is the Uchiha prodigy child and his little brother Sasuke will do anything to please him...But what are these strange feelings Itachi has every time he looks at the raven hair little boy? ItaSasu/one shot/yaoi


"…"

'Temptation is not without its positive light to it.  
Temptation allows manipulation…'

Itachi sighed under his breath as he walked into the house, shutting the door with a soft click behind himself. All the lights were out, meaning everyone had already gone to sleep; including his father. He had gotten back later from the mission than he had expected…now all he had was sleep on his mind. He walked through the living room on silent feet, starting up the stairs with a quiet gloved hand sliding along the railing.  
His eyes burned from over use of the sharingon and his muscles ached from too many acrobatics. There always came a point at night when he would wonder if his body could take all of the activity and fights he put it through…then he would brush the thought off and work even harder the next day to fight off weakness. He was the Uchiha Prodigy child…he had to do everything perfectly.  
As he walked down the hall he caught sight of his little brother's room, the door left partially open with a small, flickering light spilling from it. He frowned, wondering if his little brother was still up, and if he was, what in the world he was doing. Walking over to the door he gently slid it back in its track, peering inside of the dim room with quick eyes.  
Doing a sweep he discovered the source of the light was a candle beside Sasuke's bed, and he was lying in it fast asleep. Itachi shook his head, walking into the room to stop by the bedside. "Foolish otuoto, you could burn the whole house down." He murmured quietly behind a gentle smile. He licked his fingers, looking down at his little brother's face as he did, then snuffed out the candle.  
The room went dark, but a street lamp outside kept soft light spilling onto Sasuke's form. Itachi remained where he was for a long moment, the sleeping boy stirring something within him that he had begun to recognize. It had gotten to where every time he saw Sasuke this feeling awoke deep inside of him, rumbling like some kind of beast that was begging to be let out. Without realizing what he was doing Itachi reached out for his little brother, easing the sheets down his body and slowly sliding a hand beneath his lose shirt.

Manipulate one little heart, and you have the body to yourself. A lithe body to toy with to your heart's content.

Itachi's body stiffened as his fingers trailed and caught over each muscle that was slowly beginning to define itself on Sasuke's body as he trained harder and harder every day. His hand paused over one of Sasuke's nipples and a quiver ran through his body. He lifted his hand up and forward, causing his shirt to slid up to reveal the nipple that was peeking beneath his touch.  
Sasuke moaned quietly in his sleep, draping an arm over his forehead casually before rolling his head to the side. Itachi had frozen at the movement, wondering what he would do if he was caught by the boy.  
He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before allowing his fingers to continue their exploring and toying. The calloused tips brushed over the soft, darkened flesh, gently pinching to harden it even more. Itachi's body was beginning to tense even further and his pants were becoming much tighter and much more uncomfortable. Sasuke let out another quiet whimper, his hand flexing on his pillow before relaxing once again.

'Do not heed the warnings of moralistic values that social conformity presents to us as the basis of our entire life's list of right and wrong…'

The Uchiha Prodigy felt himself weakening as his body burned for the little boy's that lie in front of him; beneath his very fingers. He did another scan of Sasuke's ever growing body, knowing that when he got older he would be a very beautiful man. He climbed onto the bed carefully, still making no sound as he straddled the little boy and placed a hand on either side of his head. The pillow sank in beneath his hands, its fabric cool and smooth to the touch. Itachi looked down at his otuoto's chest again, the little nipples peering back at him, begging to be touched once more. He turned his face back to Sasuke's, gently reaching out and cupping his little brother's cheek, running a thumb over the smooth skin before leaning down ever so slowly.  
He couldn't resist any longer…he needed this little boy…this little piece of edan that had infiltrated his otherwise empty and meaningless existence. His lips parted, his tongue sliding out and running over the flesh it aimed for. Itachi's eyes closed as he held in a shiver, hearing Sasuke moan once more; his sleep beginning to fade away at the sensual touch. He ran the tip of his tongue around the darkned flesh, feeling it harden once again beneath the moisture of his mouth. There was no turning back now…he needed the rest. "Mmmmnh…A-aniki…?" The little voice quivered as he slowly looked up, his eyes locking onto Sasuke's own.

'I saturate myself in temptation'

A bright blush was rising over the boy's cheeks, but he said nothing as Itachi finished and finally pulled back from him. "Wh-what are you doing, nii-san?" He whimpered, glancing away from Itachi's dead eyes in fear and submission. Embarrassment flushed his cheeks another shade of red and he was struggling to fight back the shivers that wanted to run down his spine. "Sorry to wake you, Sasuke…" Itachi leaned closer, his lips brushing past Sasuke's cheek as he rest them near his ear lightly. Sasuke did allow a shiver to run down as his spine as he felt his brother's length pressing against his thigh and the warmth of his breath running over his skin.  
"Nii-san…?" He murmured, but Itachi kissed his ear softly, a hand running down to slide over Sasuke's chest smoothly. "Tell me, Sasuke…do you know what love is?" He wondered quietly, leaning back to look down at the bright and confused flush running across Sasuke's cheeks. His little brother looked away from him again, uncomfortable with the smile he was giving him. "I-I think so…" He whimpered again, Itachi's hand sliding down farther and farther on his torso, soon stopping at the rim of his pants. Itachi let a small smile cross his face as he slid backwards along Sasuke's legs, stopping to sit lightly on his ankles.  
Sasuke looked at him with some fear as he began to pull at his pants, "A-aniki…! What're you-?!" his words caught in his throat as Itachi's hand carefully wrapped around his length and began to massage. Sasuke quivered violently, reaching out to stop him, but falling short, his fingers flexing in the air before his hand dropped to the bed heavily. Itachi continued to smile, feeling Sasuke's body beginning to react to his own. "Nii-san…th-this is…" Sasuke shook his head slowly, leaning up on his elbows and squeezing his eyes shut against the heat that was now coursing through his body. He was burning up on the inside and didn't know how to stop it…but he knew it would consume him if he wasn't careful.  
Itachi's thumb slid over his tip, teasing it before easing back down the shaft with the rest of his hand. "Poor little otuoto…" He murmured, bowing his head before running his tongue over the now throbbing flesh that rest in his grasp. Sasuke gasped sharply, sitting upright and grabbing hold of Itachi's shoulders, looking down at him and wincing. "A-aniki stop! It-it burns!" He whimpered, the heat flashing through his body every time that strong tongue rolled over his length. Itachi let out a soft laugh, easing his mouth down along the surprisingly large shaft, his fingers following after him in harmonious tugs and pulls. Sasuke moaned, his hands releasing and regripping Itachi's shoulders over and over again as the heat would become too much to bear, then recede to the point of leaving, then consume his flesh all over again.  
Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as his mouth began to go dry from his heavy panting. A hand slid from Itachi's shoulder to his back, gripping down on the cloth of his shirt, dragging his nails over his skin through the fabric. Itachi slowly pulled back, sucking lightly on just his tip before moving away completely. Sasuke's head fell back as he moaned quietly once again, "Don't stop…nii-san…" he whimpered, his fingers flexing on Itachi's back before he sat up completely. Itachi let out another quiet laugh, a simple breath of air from between his lips, before cradling the back of Sasuke's head in his hand and lifting his face towards his own.  
"Do you mean it…little otuoto?" He wondered quietly, placing his lips gently to Sasuke's moist forehead. It took him a moment to answer, but finally he nodded his head, slowly looking up into his eyes. "I want more of that fire…" He breathed, reaching up to run fingers over Itachi's jaw line before sliding his lips onto his own. Their mouths opened and their tongues meshed together, making Sasuke smile lightly. Itachi held onto him tightly, falling backwards onto the bed and dragging the little boy down with him. He pulled from the candied lips to study Sasuke's face, then slid a hand over the curve of his ass.  
"Turn around." His voice was still quiet and gentle, this time with a hint of mysteriousness to it, but Sasuke knew to do nothing other than obey. He nodded and rose to his knees, turning around on top of the older boy, then glancing over his shoulder and down at him. Itachi ran his hands over the cute little backside now in front of his face, smiling palely as he did. Sasuke furrowed his brows slightly, but said nothing, letting his big brother enjoy whatever moment he was having.  
Finally he opened his mouth, "What now, nii-san?" he tilted his head and Itachi glanced up at him. He slid a hand over the curve of his backside again, resting it at the base of his spine and beginning to gently push him downwards. Sasuke complied and fell forwards, now on all fours over the boy. He glanced down at Itachi's still fastened pants, seeing the bulge of fabric and smiling to himself. He reached out and began to undo his pants, having some trouble, but managing to stay on all fours and pull his pants down on his hips.  
Itachi's member was much larger than his own and much thicker, but he knew that one day he'd be able to compete in size with his older brother. He bit back a laugh, reaching out to trail fingers over the shaft and head in front of him. Itachi let out a shiver and quiet moan, making Sasuke look over his shoulder quickly. After a brief second Itachi opened his eyes and slowly looked at Sasuke's, then he reached out and took hold of Sasuke's own stiffened length. "Try doing more of that." He coaxed gently as if teaching him some new fighting technique.  
Sasuke nodded with one eye closed against the feelings rushing through him as Itachi began toying with him like he had been doing to him not moments before. He turned around again, reaching out and beginning to run his hand up and down over Itachi's large member, hoping it was doing SOMETHING right. His movements faltered and his eyes widened as he felt Itachi slide his hand over the base of his back again, gently coaxing him to dip lower and ease his backside towards him. The heat of his mouth once more overtook Sasuke, causing him to cry out in ecstasy and surprise.  
For a moment he couldn't do anything but quiver, his breath beginning to hitch once more as his fingers gripped fistfuls of the sheets beneath them. Finally opening his eyes he saw what he needed to do; what his aniki wanted him to do. His mouth opened, the tongue reaching out and rolling slowly over the thick head in front of him before he placed as much of his small mouth over the length as he could.  
Itachi groaned around his shaft, his back arching instinctively. He caught himself from bucking, forcing himself to lie still for fear of choking the poor boy. His free hand slid up and over the curve of his ass once again, squeezing and cupping smoothly as he lost himself to the feel and the warmth that was his little brother.  
It wasn't long before Sasuke's body could take no more and began to go shiver before going rigid. Itachi smiled, feeling the vibrations of Sasuke's moans and whimpers around his own length, his head brushing against the smooth back of the boy's throat. Suddenly he pulled away, tilting his head back and crying out loudly. The sound released Itachi's own floodgates, causing him to groan loudly around Sasuke once again.  
Finally he pulled away, swallowing hard before dropping his head onto the bed tiredly, dropping a hand over his chest as his other fell off the side of the bed. His body ached and throbbed like it hadn't in a long time; he knew no one other than his little brother would ever be able to pull a reaction like that out of him ever again.  
Sasuke slowly climbed off of him, falling to the bed, turning to face him as he did. He panted quietly, his eyes closed in bliss as his feet drug across the sheets, his legs unable to hold still for the pure joy that was coursing through his body. Itachi sat up, leaning on an elbow and looking at him as he wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. His excitement dripped down Sasuke's cheeks and over his eyes, beading in his thick lashes and dripping from his chin in sticky drops. Itachi laughed softly, blushing as Sasuke did too, reaching up and rubbing his eyes clean, blinking and looking at him with a quiet smile. "I-I did good, right nii-san?" He cooed and Itachi nodded slowly, still able to taste his essence in his mouth.  
Sasuke got to his knees, scooting towards him and reaching out, placing his hands on his chest and letting his lips hover over Itachi's own. "I want it again…" He breathed quietly, "I want to TASTE you again, Aniki…I want more." He slid his lips onto Itachi's own, making him smile once more and wonder what he had created. He pulled back, taking some of the sheets and beginning to clean Sasuke's face, his eyes teasing him, making him want what Sasuke spoke of. "That's enough for tonight, little otuoto…" He kissed his cheek lightly, teasing his tongue over the smooth and salty skin, making Sasuke giggle beneath his breath and blush.  
"When, aniki?" Sasuke turned, murring the words quietly before kissing Itachi's throat, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Itachi's form. Itachi smiled and shook his head, pulling away once more, easing out of the boy's arms and sliding off of the bed. Sasuke looked after him with slightly pained eyes, wondering if he had done something wrong after all, but Itachi looked over his shoulder at him with that same gentle smile and mischief playing in his eyes. Sasuke knew those eyes only ever came alive for him...it had always made him feel important…now it held even more meaning to him. "I'll surprise you next time too." Itachi murmured and Sasuke smiled his own smile.  
Itachi started to walk away, fastening his pants as he went, but Sasuke reached out for him. "Aniki…! Wait…where are you hurrying off to?" He called quietly and Itachi paused in his doorway, holding the frame with a light hand, turning around and smiling at him once more. "This has to be our little secret, Sasuke. Mom and Dad can never know." He held a finger to his lips and Sasuke blushed again, looking away with giddy eyes.  
"Okay…" He murmured, looking up again; but Itachi was already gone. The door was shut and he was sitting in darkness, the street lamp spilling through his window his only light. He lay down with a soft sigh, curling beneath his covers and smiling as he drifted into sleep.

'I'm sorry that I can't take back…how badly I've hurt you. I'm sorry for what I've done to you…the things I've said to you. But, you must know, I ALWAYS loved you.'


End file.
